nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
House
House (Romaji: Hausu; Kana: ハウス) is a major character of Blue Days. He is a druid on a quest to awaken and become the newest vessel of a legendary goddess named Eriu. In search of the location of Eriu's reliquary, he journeyed to and took up residence in the village of Milesia. After the Olympian Arc, in order to escape his destiny, he used a Wish to become a member of the Goddess Clan. As a result, he awakened the Grace of Warmth and consequently loss his magical power of Flight. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History House was born and raised in Istar; as a result, he is a druid with faith in and reverence for the Goddess Clan. As a 6-year-old, House was informed of the fact that the Supreme Deity had "gifted" him with the destiny of awakening and becoming the newest vessel of the goddess Eriu. Immediately afterward; House began to be conditioned, educated, and trained for the day when he would leave Istar on a quest to fulfill his destiny. 10 years later, as a 16-year-old, House was cast out of Istar and then warned that he would be attacked if he dared to return before he succeeded at fulfilling the destiny that had been "gifted" onto him by the Supreme Deity. Subsequently, House embarked on an exploration of Britannia and a quest to fulfill his destiny! Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities sss Magical Capabilities Racial Magic * Ark「''Romaji'': Āku; Kana: アーク」- Is a magical power which House derives from his status as a member of the Goddess Clan. It allows House to generate and manipulate a light that is less effective against the "holy" but more effective against the "unholy". Notably, the magical power of Ark is vastly superior to the spell of Ark. * Invigorate「''Romaji'': Inbigoreito; Kana: インビゴレイト」- Is a magical power which House derives from his status as a member of the Goddess Clan. It allows House to cure an entity of any affliction or disease, and it allows House to completely and perfectly heal any number of an entity's scars and wounds. Notably, the magical power of Invigorate is vastly superior to the spells of Cure and Heal. * Purge「''Romaji'': Pāji; Kana: パージ」- Is a magical power which House derives from his status as a member of the Goddess Clan. It allows House to either cleanse an entity of any sort of "impurity" or exorcise an "unholy" soul from the world of the living. Notably, the magical power of Purge is vastly superior to the spell of Purge. ** Pure Land「''Romaji'': Pyua Rando; Kana: ピュア・ランド」- Is an application of Purge rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of a magical power and more of a technique. It consists of erecting a barrier with a Purge-like property which causes any sort of "impurity" within the barrier to be cleansed and any sort of "unholy" soul within the barrier to be exorcised from the world of the living. Acquired Magic * Warmth「''Romaji'': Uōmusu; Kana: ウォームス」- Is a Grace which allows its bearer to generate a warm aura of protection and restoration from any amount and type of magical energy that is not contained within either a medium or a vessel; as a result, it allows its bearer to augment his or her durability and regeneration with all of the magical energy that is either exerted into or situated within his or her environment. Learned Magic Main Articles: Ark, Purge * Ark「''Romaji'': Āku; Kana: アーク」- Is a spell which allows its caster to generate and manipulate a light that is less effective against the "holy" but more effective against the "unholy". * Cure「''Romaji'': Kyua; Kana: キュア」- Is a spell which allows its caster to cure an entity of afflictions and diseases. * Heal「''Romaji'': Hīru; Kana: ヒール」- Is a spell which allows its caster to mend a number of an entity's scars and wounds. * Purge「''Romaji'': Pāji; Kana: パージ」- Is a spell which allows its caster to either cleanse an entity of any sort of "impurity" or exorcise an "unholy" soul from the world of the living. ** Pure Land「''Romaji'': Pyua Rando; Kana: ピュア・ランド」- Is an application of Purge rather than a spell in of itself. As such, it's less of a spell and more of a technique. It consists of erecting a barrier with a Purge-like property which causes any sort of "impurity" within the barrier to be cleansed and any sort of "unholy" soul within the barrier to be exorcised from the world of the living. Power Level Former Abilities and Equipment Magical Capabilities Personal Magic Main Article: Flight * Flight「''Romaji'': Furaito; Kana: フライト」- Is a magical power that House derives from himself. It allows House to energize an entity with his magic as a means of subjecting the entity to any sort of flight or hover. Notably, House is able to manipulate the direction of entity's flight. In addition, by expending an amount of his magic, House is able to heighten and lower the speed of the entity's flight by an amount that is directly proportional to the amount of magic that he has expended. ** Jet「''Romaji'': Jietto; Kana: ジェット」- Is a Flight spell which allows House to expend a vast amount of his magic as a means of momentarily flying at a speed of 2,193.2 mph! By doing so, House is able to either charge into or retreat from a battle in an instant! Equipment * Earth「''Romaji'': Āsu; Kana: アース」- Is a ball-jointed and clockwork prosthesis that House is utilizing as a replacement for his left arm. Notably, it is equipped with a lengthy and forearm-mounted switchblade. * Heaven「''Romaji'': Hebun; Kana: ヘブン」- Is a ball-jointed and clockwork prosthesis that House is utilizing as a replacement for his right arm. Notably, it doubles as a hand cannon. Gallery 7a_House.png | House, as a human. Possible.png | House, as a goddess. Trivia * WIP... Navigation WIP.... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Males